Alternative: vol2
by Wolfchild87
Summary: This is the continious chapters to alternative.
1. Chapter 1

**Previously**

Kagome was your typical middle school girl, until she was went down an enchanted well. Now she is in the feudal era in Japan, where its war between humans and demons rage on. Kagome soon finds herself under attack by a demon known as mistress centipede. Miraculously, Kagome manages to fight her off, but is then left seriously injured and passes out from blood loss. Fortunately for Kagome, she is saved the wolf demon, Koga. Though he didn't exactly knew it what it was, Koga sense that Kagome had special powers, and so he saves her with the intension of using her for his benefits. He leaves her under the care of Sango, a demon slayer, and vows to return for her when she is fully recovered. In return, Sango vows to protect Kagome from Koga, and sends Kirara, her cat demon companion, to her family with a message stating that she will not return home until she has this resolve.

Sango take Kagome to the nearest village to have her injuries treated. Under the care of Kaede, the local priestess, and with the help of her hidden powers, Kagome makes a quick recovery. Unaware of the promise of Koga, Kagome sneaks away to bathe in the local river, where Koga catches a whiff of her all the way from his den. He immediately goes down to fetch her, and just when he gets her to trust him a little, Sango shows up to stop to him. Koga come out of it victorious, and was about to sent his wolves on Sango, when Kagome stops him. In exchange for the life of Sango, she agrees to go with Koga willingly. Koga accepts and takes her, leaving behind a very injured and aggravated Sango behind.

While Kagome is taken by Koga to the wolf demon's layer, Sango is discovered by Kaede and her men. She tells them that Kagome was taken by Koga the wolf demon, and that she must save her. Though most of them men believe Kagome is doomed, Kaede thinks otherwise, and agrees to help as soon as Sango recovers. While she recovers from her injury, Kagome remains captive by Koga, who believes that she has special powers and wishes to use it in battle against the birds of paradise. He takes her to where the female demons and their children were relocated. While Kagome herself is not sure of her talents, she agrees to help for the good of the children of his tribe.

Koga then takes her to Jakka, the outcast of the pack who trains the younger children. He trains Kagome in archery, believing that it can awaken and circulate her powers. While they train, Koga reflects on his past, and decides to make Kagome a permanent member of his pack. He takes Kagome away for a moment and claims her as his mate. Though she protests against the idea. He violently marks her. She runs off, and heads to the training ground only to find Jakka and a couple of wolf demon children slaughtered by the birds of paradise. Kagome herself is ambushed by the birds, that's when she wakes up and realizes she had premonition, and foresaw a possible future.

Kagome then tries to warn everyone one, who at first thinks she crazy, until Koga catches whiff of them. He and Jakka fight off the birds, but Koga ends up with an injury and one of them carries Jakka away. In the mean time, Kagome hides in the forest with the children when she then spots Jakka being carried off. She tell the children to remain hidden, and goes after them. She fires her arrow, and a it surges into pure energy. The shot kill the bird and save Jakka, but it left her weak, it is there that Koga appears, and decides to make her his bride.

**You know while I was typing this summary I realizes just how crazy all this sounds. Oh well, look for the continuous chapters on this new alternative story. **


	2. Chapter 2: Sunset

**Sunset**

Kagome woke to a foul scent. Her eyes were too heavy to open, and her mind was still half asleep. She began to rub her eyes hoping to wipe away the sleep off of them. She was able to open her eyes, and realized she was back in the wolf demon's den. She signed heavily, then the same odor hit her nostrils and she flinched in disgust. Kagome looked around and found a wolf with a dead pigeon in its mouth. "AAAHHHH! She screamed and cling to the wall. Jakka jumped awake and pulled out his sword. "AHHH! ENEMY!" Jakka pulls out a sword and started running in a panic. Until he tripped over the swords sheath, and into a wall. "What's all the screaming?" Shouted Mameha, Kagome looks at her; she was accompanied by two females. "I WOKE UP TO THIS WOLF WITH A BIRD IN ITS MOUTH?" She shouted. The wolf put the foul down, and pushed it with its nose towards Kagome. "He's just sharing his catch with you… its canine's way of showing affection for its master." Mameha replied. She looked down at the wolf. "Thanks but you can have it." Kagome said nervously; the wolf took the dead foul way. Kagome the realized something, "And Since when did I became its master?" she replied; the wolf walked away with the bird." Since Koga declared you as his mate" said one of the female wolf demons. Her tone was angry. "What is his is yours" she added. Kagome was Dumbfound. "What?" she shrieked. Jakka woke up from his head injury. "He claimed you while you were unconscious." He answered, stood up. "What?" she shouted terrified. She didn't know what he meant by that. "He announced it to the entire pack. He made it very clear" Clarified one of the female wolves.

_Flashback_

Koga came in with Kagome in his arms. The female demons and their children followed behind him. Some of the men ran up to embrace their mates and pups. Some of the women and children had no one waiting for them. "Koga! You're back! And you brought the rest of the pack" said Ginta. "I didn't had much choice, the Birds of paradise attack. Fortunately, no one was lost." He replied. Jakka come in and steps on a wolf's tail; the wolf bites him, he grabs his foot and trips over another wolf, and falls on his end. "Not even him…" Koga replies he then looks down at Kagome, who was still sleeping. "Thanks to her" he said. He then looks around the den. "Listen up! I brought back the woman and children because its no longer safe in their relocation. The birds of paradise had discover their location, and it was only a matter of time before the others would. That's why I've brought them home, But tomorrow at sunrise we will give those harpies hell and drive them out once and for all!" He declared to his men. Some of them were embracing their mates and children tighter. "I'll take out the king, the rest is up to you, but no matter what happens keep Kagome safe. She'll be in battle along side us, protect her no matter what, Do I make myself clear!" He commanded. "Crystal, but why do you care what happens to her?" asked one of them. In a meek tone. Koga was never patient when it came to answering questions. "Yeah, there lots of humans you can have for a meal. Why worry over her!" Koga snapped at the reply, "FOR THE LAST TIME! SHE'S NOT FOOD!" He said as he held Kagome tighter. "I witness first hand the power she wields! Thanks to her, your children are alive, and the bird of paradise that nearly escaped was burn to a holy cinder!" He testified to his pack. Some of them seem to have had a change their opinions about Kagome, and were looking at her with wonder. She was sleeping, but they were beginning to sense her energy. It was faint, but there was a purity about it that draw them to her. It is there that he makes his declaration. "That's why I decided to make her my mate!"

_*End of flash*_

Kagome was in utter shock, her body had stiffen and her jaw trembled. "I don't believe it…" she managed to utter out. "I think the princess is a little overwhelm" Said one of the female wolf; she stuck up her nose and left. "Do not mind her. Most of the mate less females were hoping Koga would pick them, but he was always too proud. He just wouldn't settle for someone who was not up his status. They will get over it in time" Said Mameha. "This isn't happening… I never agree this this! Where's Koga? I need to talk to some sense into him!" She said in her fist were clenching. She could not believe it. One minute Koga kidnaps her, the next he's trying to get in bed with her. "Koga is out with his men on the night watch. He'll be back shortly." answered Mameha. She noticed Kagome was rather frantic. 'I knew it…' she thought. "Am I to assume that you have no interest in marrying Koga" She pried. "I didn't even know about it!" Kagome protested, but that wasn't true. Kagome remembered the premonition she had. Koga practically forced himself on her. He remembered his teeth, sinking into her flesh; marking her as his property. Kagome felt rage and hate at the memory of the vision that never came true. "We are going to have a serious talk! I'll be waiting for him outside!" Kagome said as she marched out of the cave. Mameha signed. "I warned Koga about this. I guess he'll find out first hand…"

**Okay I wanted to write more but I just found out that I have a serious case of carpal syndrome. Its very painful and difficult to type. I'm wearing a splint and taking meds so b patient and bear with me until I recover. Thank u to all of who have responded and for all ur encouragement**


	3. Chapter 3:midnight

**Midnight.**

Kagome had been waiting for Koga for the pas hour. She waited outside by the entrance of the wolves' den for nearly an hour. Each passing second fueled her rage. "How dare he claim me like property! He such a-a- WOLF!" She said to herself , or at least tried to. "Well no surprise there, that's what he is" she recognized the voice, it belong to Jakka. She turns around with an angry glare, but he seemed dimwitted to her rage. He then hands her a piece of meat; it was small and well cooked. "Hungry? I made it for you. I know humans prefer their food cooked" he said. Kagome expression changed, and as mad as she was also very hungry. She takes the piece of meat and begins eating it as slowly as she could. "You don't have to be polite for me Lady Kagome.." Jakka insisted; he knew she must have been starving. "Its got nothing to do with you. It just not safe to eating your food fast, especially if you haven't eaten in a while" she said in an annoyed tone. "Oh" Jakka said as he looked down; Kagome felt that perhaps she had bitten his head off. "I'm sorry…" she said with little bit ashamed. "I guess I still a little irritated. I just can't believe Koga would do such a such a- UGGHH!" she grunted in frustration. "Well said… But why are you upset? I know human beings do things differently, but Koga was sincere when he admitted he loved you to the entire back." Jakka admitted. Kagome looked at him in shock, "What! He actually said that?" she asked I a rather loud voice. " Yeah he admitted to the entire pack while you were out cold. That's why half of the females were a little jealous of you. He even stayed at your side for a few moments, hoping you would wake up so that he could tell you himself. But then he had to go on night patrol, and so he put me as your protector." he explained. ' Watch dog is more like it.' she thought.

Kagome had finished her meal. She hadn't had much time to process what had been going on the last couple of days. She remembered Sango, and the injury she suffer at the hand of Koga, she remember the day Koga took her, when he brought her to the isolated safe zone. Then she remembered Jakka; she remembered he was about to ask her something, but was interrupted a number of times. "Jakka… before we got interrupted you were going to ask me something" She asked with curiosity. Jakka quickly became frantic. "OH -IT -WAS -NOTHING! -NOTING -AT -ALL! -NOW -PLEASE -EXCUSE -ME -I THINK -I -HAVE -SOMETHING!" He babbled and took off with his tail between his legs. Kagome ponder why Kagome left. She soon got her answer, when a shadow cast over her. She looks above her, it was Koga and his crew. Kagome could read the look on his face; it read of jealousy and territorial. "Looks like you put the wrong person to look after Kagome…" Said Ginta, "We all knew Jakka was no good" said Hakkaku. Koga didn't seem to notice their comments. He was in a jealous trance, as he was looking down at Kagome, who was as equally upset. The intensity between them was magnetic

"Why was he talking to you?" Koga made the first move, though he soon regretted. "I got a better question, Why are you going around telling everyone were getting married?" she retaliated. It threw Koga off but he remain strong. "Uh because I'm in love with you, and I decided you'll be my mate for life." He replied, expecting that was enough to simmer her down. It wasn't. "I NEVER AGREED TO IT!" She scourged at him with every bit rage that was burning within her flesh. Koga was thrown off guard by his 'Mate' sudden rage, and began to back away. "I'M NOT JUST SOME SLAVE YOU CAN CLAIM LIKE PROPERTY!" she screamed at him. Koga could feel his dominating will diminishing as she yelled him. " Listen closely wolf! I agree to come with you, and help you and your tribe, But that's it! After all of this is over, I'm leaving!" She shouted, and then stormed off. It took a minute and some snickering for Koga to recover. He turns around to find Ginta and Hakkaku snickering at him. "Hey boss, looks like your woman chewed you up!" said Ginta, as they both rolled in laughter. "AT LEAST I GOT A WOMAN THAT WILL CHEW ME UP!" Koga retaliates at them; they suddenly felt shame and self-pity. Koga then dashes towards the trail of Kagome's scent.

Kagome sat by a the creek, under the light of the moon. Even the nocturnal serenity could not ease her rage. 'Stupid Jerk! Planning behind my back…" she thought. Though she knew of it, before hand. In her vision, Koga admitted his claim to her, and even marked her. Moments before she fainted, she recalls Koga claiming her. "I guess it really was no surprise after all…" she said completely upset. She touches her neck; it was scar less. "Well at least he has enough decency not to bite an unconscious woman." she said to herself. "Hmph, claiming as his own just because he loves me what a joke! He only wants me around for my powers!" she said to herself, or at least she intended to. "Is that what you think…" Kagome spotted Koga behind a tree. "Ugh! You again! Don't you have some poor defenseless animal to disembowel?" she fire back. Koga ignore her comment, instead He rushed over to her from behind. He pins her to the ground on her stomach; with her hands above her head.. "What are you doing?" She shouted at him. "I fell in love with your scent, the second I caught whiff of it that night of the full moon." She could feel his breathe her ear. His thighs were practically binding her hips and legs., and his entire weight was pressing her to the ground. Kagome found it difficult to breathe, and her heart was beating into the ground and back to her chest. "I fell in love with your will to survive when you fought your way against that scaly demon." He began caressing his nose against the skin of her cheek and trailed it down her neck. Her skin crawled with everyone of his provocative touch. "I fell in love with your loyalty when you traded in your life for your friend's." He said as he began licking her exposed neck. She squired, and held her breath tightly. " I fell love you. YOU STUBBORN REBELIOUS WOMAN, WHOSE FOUGHT ME EVERY WAY SINCE I BROUGHT YOU!" He huffed. "more importantly… I fell in love with a woman who is about to face war, for a pack of wolf children who threw stones at her. A good, and kind hearted woman." he said as he laid a kiss on neck; she remain still and terrified. He relieves the weight off of her. "Which is why I wont force you to become my woman…" He said as he got off of her completely. Kagome recomposed herself. "You're not?" she said completely relived. "Nope. I'm going to make you come to me" he said. Kagome went into a fit and chucked a rock at him. Koga dodge it; all it hit was water. "See ya later, love". He said as he rushes back to the cave.

"What an ego!" she mumbled.


	4. Chapter 4:author's note

Im sorry to my readers for being unable to update any of my stories. School has kepted m occupied and so there will be no up dating for a while. I will continue the stories, but I cant do it at the moment. Once again im sorry for the delay


End file.
